A conventional foldable stroller generally has a removable seat assembly which is reversible in orientation relative to a stroller frame so as to allow a toddler to face forward or to face a caregiver who pushes the conventional foldable stroller from behind. When it is desired to reverse the orientation of the seat assembly, the seat assembly is removed from the stroller frame, is turned around, and is then mounted back on the stroller frame. Since such seat assembly cannot be folded together with the stroller frame, the seat assembly must be removed from the stroller frame prior to folding of the stroller frame for storage or transport. Hence, the seat assembly must be stored as a separate piece from the stroller frame, which results in inconvenience in using the stroller.